Rogue Trooper
by Flyingspud
Summary: I took my favorite character from the Rogue Trooper series and sent him to Equestria. Sort of Human in Equestria fic, except the character is not exactly human. Rated T for violence and coarse language. FIRST fic, so feedback is welcome.
1. The Quartz Zone

Rogue Trooper: Operation Equestria

Chapter 1: The Quartz Zone

Rogue was walking to the drop deck, fully geared up, with Helm, Gunnar, and Bagman beside him. Helm and Gunnar were chatting up a storm; meanwhile Bagman was simply pondering the future battle.

"Hey Rogue, you think the Norts will be ready for us this time?"

"Helm, you're the genius. You tell me." was Gunnar's reply.

Helm was about to answer when the lights on the drop deck went from their usual red to green.

"All GIs, all GIs, to the drop deck. This is not a drill. This is not a drill." the PA rambled on.

"Well, that's our cue to go. See you on the surface." Gunnar ran off to his drop pod.

Gunnar stepped into his pod, locked his rifle into the rack next to the seat. He grabbed the handles, and was shot downward at supersonic speeds. The launch was always sickening; he always hated being based in space.

As the pod fell into the planet's atmosphere, he felt the jarring motion caused by the drag of the pod. His head was always smacked mercilessly against the metal handles that he had to hold for dear life. He was just getting used to the feeling of the shaking pod when there was a massive airburst right next to his vessel. Clearly the Norts knew they were coming.

"Unit 228R0, please report your status." the calm controllers voice was a welcome sound for Gunnar.

"This is Unit 228R0, I'm fine. Just a close air..."

The controller never heard the rest. The Norts had hit Gunnar's pod, blowing it to bits. Gunnar's body was resistant to the blast, but he would not survive the fall. He prepared himself for his inevitable death as he fell to the Quartz Zone's exposed rock surface.

Rogue had seen the pod explode next to him. Gunnar was gone. There was no denying that.

"Damn Norts, I will have my vengeance for what you did. Not one of you is going to survive."

But his threats were meaningless, as Rogue's pod burst, as did Bagman and Helm's.

Gunnar was nearly at the ground. He decided that landing on his head would make it quick and painless. He tried to flip upside down, but the ground met him first. A jolt of pain shot through the GIs body, and he saw only blackness. He knew he had one minute to be saved. The biochip would be rescued by Rogue or someone else, and he would live to fight another day. So he waited. After one minute, he would be lost. The minute went by. Then another minute went by. After another minute passed, Gunnar realized that he had been alive for three minutes. He could feel the needle of a med pak inject the healing solution into his bloodstream. He felt broken bones mend themselves, and he sat upright. Looking around, he could see that this was not the Quartz Zone. It was a dark forest. Gunnar sat up against a tree nearby, and then surveyed his surroundings. He seemed to be in a small clearing, about 20 feet across. The night air was cool and fresh, not the toxic fumes of Nu Earth. His radio crackled, but no one was speaking. On every channel, it was pure static. He attempted to look at his Digipad for information on his whereabouts. The map came up, and was surprisingly detailed. Unfortunately, he had no idea where he was relative to the Quartz Zone. He looked around again. He heard footsteps approaching. He tried to move, but his injuries were still severe. The medical solution was best suited for dealing with bullet and shrapnel wounds, not broken bones. Although mended, the wounds left him weak. Gunnar sat there silently, hoping the footsteps would pass him by. Or find him, maybe they were GIs.

"Hey, you, I'm wounded over here, can I get a medic?" Gunnar called to the treeline opposite. That was a bad idea.

The footsteps approached, but it wasn't a GI or a Nort. Gunnar found himself in a gravely wounded condition, face to face with a large lion like creature with bat wings and a scorpion tail.

"Shit, why now?" Gunnar looked frantically for his rifle. He saw it lying ten feet away, but it was between him and the creature. Desperately, he reached for his pistol. It would make a lot more noise, but it was his only option. As he pulled it from the holster, the lion beast walked forward, claws extended, teeth bared. Gunnar pulled the gun up in front of him, holding it with two hands to steady the shot. As the lion pounced, Gunnar snapped the trigger back, and a series of bullets flew forth, and the lion creature fell. Gunnar could see that it was bleeding heavily from its face and paws. He managed to gather the strength to rise, and he walked to its head, put the gun against the creature skull, and pulled the trigger.

As Gunnar turned away from the dead beast, he saw another creature in the shadows. It was nowhere near as large or aggressive looking, but he could not identify it. It stepped forward. It was definitely equine, but it had one distinguishing feature: wings. The creature itself was about 4 ½ feet tall, and it had a long pink mane flowing over its face. The yellow coat of it stood out against the dark forest, and Gunnar was surprised that he hadn't spotted it earlier. It walked closer, and Gunnar pulled the pistol up, hoping it wouldn't attack. Just as he was about to put the weapon back down, it spoke, in a very feminine voice.

"Um, hi... I'm Fluttershy. You don't need to be afraid of me; I just... want to help, that is, if it's alright with you?"

Gunnar stared at the creature, puzzled at its offer to help, even after she saw him kill a lion beast. He was about to ignore the small pony and walk away, but he collapsed to his knees in front of her.

"Please... need medical... attention... broken bones, survived fall from... 30,000 feet..." and he blacked out.


	2. Warm Welcome

Gunnar awoke with a searing pain in his head. He couldn't see anything, but he could tell he was restrained. He felt that his combat harness and helmet had been removed. He had hoped that he wasn't captured by the Norts. He could guess that he was in a hospital, but wasn't going to assume so. Awkwardly, he called out.

"Hey, anyone there?"

"Oh good, it's awake! Nurse, come quickly!"

_Hmm, another female voice; I'm probably in Milli-com's infirmary._

"Ok sir, can you answer a few question for us before we do anything else?"

"Yeah, what do you need to know?"

After a few obvious questions about how he felt, there came one that he really didn't expect:

"Are you nocturnal or have sensitive eyes?"

He was caught off guard by that question. How could a Milli-com medic not know that about GIs?

"Of course not, why would you ask that? Is something wrong with my eyes?"

"No, we just weren't sure."

Gunnar settled back as the blindfold was taken off. He surveyed his surroundings. He saw that he was indeed in a hospital, but not a Milli-com or Nort hospital. It appeared very rustic, and he was surprised that he had been treated here.

"Sir, we have a few visitors for you." the nurse said.

Why Gunnar would have visitors now was a mystery. In all his hospital experiences, it was in to pre op, OR, and two days in post op. There were never any visitors. Then again, if he was in post op, Bagman, Helm and Rogue usually were too. No one else ever wanted to see them after the whole Rogue Trooper incident.

Gunnar was released from his restraints. He sat up, and saw the nurse for the first time. It was a pony, wearing a nurses hat and with a red cross on her flank. This puzzled him further. His memory of the night where he saw that other pony was vague, but he knew they were intelligent life forms.

His attention then turned to the six ponies who had just walked in. They appeared to be led by a purple unicorn, and she was flanked by an orange pony with a Stetson, a light blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane, a white unicorn with a purple mane, a pink pony who was skipping everywhere, and the yellow Pegasus he had met in the forest. The purple pony stepped forward and spoke first.

"Good day sir, I am Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy." She pointed at each pony respectively. "I hope you wouldn't mind answering a few questions we have."

Gunnar just stared back, surprised that there were these six ponies just casually talking to him.

"Uh, yeah sure, I can answer a few things, but only on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"Are you a Nort?"

"A what?" Twilight got a very confused look on her face, and it was obvious she had no idea what Gunnar had asked her about.

"Ok, that's all I needed. What do you want to know?"

Twilight recomposed herself from the confusion and asked "First, what's your name?"

"Unit 228R0. That was Gunnar's automatic response, but he realized that the ponies would not be so welcoming to a number code. But you can all me Gunnar." he finished.

"Ok, Gunnar, what exactly are you? We've never seen something quite like you here in Equestria." Twilight's horn glowed and a notepad and quill levitated in front of her.

Despite his confusion at Twilight's telekinesis, he answered the question.

"I am a GI, or to those who have never heard such a term, a Genetic Infantryman."

"So Gunnar, what is an 'Infantryman'"? Twilight cocked her head curiously.

"Well, Twilight, I hope this doesn't cause any problems, but I am no ordinary infantryman. I am a Genetic Infantryman, which means I was grown in a test tube. I possess super human strength, endurance, and am immune to both acids and poisons. I was bred to be able to breathe any atmosphere. I was created for one purpose. That purpose is to kill."

As he spoke the word kill, all the ponies gasped in horror and stepped back. Gunnar looked at Twilight and saw her nervously shrinking back. Realizing that these ponies probably had little concept of fighting, he tried to regain their confidence.  
>"Hey, you don't need to worry. I only fight those who threaten my safety or those I am ordered to fight. To be very specific, I am at war with the Norts, which is why I asked if you were them."<p>

His words only had limited effect, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were still rather nervous around him, but the other three seemed more confident.

Twilight began to ask another question; "So, where are you from?"

Gunnar thought if he should answer that literally or generally. He chose to answer literally.

"I am from space. I was grown in a large cell of fluid that simulates a womb, so when I was deemed fit enough; my body was ejected onto a sort of assembly line. My entire personality, memory, training, and experience are all stored on a small piece of silicon in the back of my skull. I know that sounds weird, and it is. But it is also quite practical. If my chip is inserted into one of the slots on my equipment within one minute of my death, I can be taken back to my home and inserted into a new body. It's a very interesting idea, although I admit, quite painful."

Twilight was incredibly fascinated by his story that she had forgotten to write it down. As she was about to ask another question, Applejack stepped forward;

"Now listen here, Ah think yer talkin' garbage. How can somepony's mind be stored on a piece of plastic in yer head? Ah think yer makin' this up." she glared into Gunnar's eyes as she spoke.

"Now I can see why you would say that Applejack. Allow me to show you the chip."

Gunnar reached down and unsheathed his knife. The ponies all stepped back as he raised it to behind his head. He smiled as he saw them grimace when he rammed the blade into the back of his skull. His eyes rolled back as he fell limp. They looked and saw the biochip that he held in his limp hand. Twilight looked right over it, and was just about to try and see if she could get the body to move when she heard Gunnar's voice shout out.

"Hey put this chip back in the slot, hurry! It wipes clean after one minute!"

Twilight was surprised to hear the voice, and she fell over backwards. She quickly used her magic to put the chip back into place. As soon as it clicked into position, Gunnar's body immediately reanimated. He did a few basic movements, and then clutched the back of his neck. He brought his hand forward, covered in blood.

"Where's my pack? I need it fast, before I bleed out."

Twilight levitated the pack over from the corner where his stuff was stored. He slung it on, and a large needle and syringe came out from the pack, jabbing itself into the back of his shoulder. Rarity nearly got sick at the sight, but maintained her composure. When the needle was extracted, the wound on Gunnar's neck was healed over.

"Now then, any more questions?" he asked, chuckling at the expressions on the ponies faces when the being they just saw cut his own neck open and remove a small bit of silicon, put it back in, and then heal the cut with a simple needle and syringe just ask them if they had more questions.

"Um, I think there are too many to be asked here. Why don't you come with us to my place?" Twilight offered.

Gunnar accepted, and before long they departed for the library in the center of Ponyville.

_Man, it's going to be a long night_.

The warm day air met Gunnar head on, and he was immediately reminded of the dead breeze on Nu Earth. He inhaled deeply as he turned to face the group of six ponies who were about to escort him through the town. Twilight looked him in the eyes, or at least she hoped so, seeing as his eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses that he always carried around. She said to him;

"Don't get too far away from us. The ponies around here are usually very nervous around creatures they haven't seen before."

"Yeah, I can understand that. Let's get rockin'."

"What?"

"It means let's go." Clearly the ponies around here wouldn't understand a fair bit of his slang. Gunnar just decided to explain it as necessary.

"Alright, everypony ready?" Twilight asked the group. They were all ready to go, so the group walked off down the main road into Ponyville.

The first thing Gunnar noticed was the large building in the center of the main road. Twilight pointed out that that was the town hall. As the group passed the market area, many ponies started running and screaming in fear, hiding inside their homes, and generally trying to go unnoticed.

_Well, they're certainly not doing a very good job of it_... thought Gunnar.

They approached the corner leading down the road to Twilight's house. Just as Gunnar turned the corner, he heard a loud shout from behind him.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS MONSTER FIGHTERS!" the scream was quite loud, and Gunnar was glad he was accustomed to such noises. What he wasn't ready for, however, was three fillies tackling him to the ground. The three young ponies had managed to take Gunnar down, and he fought hard against his instincts to remove them forcefully. He casually stood up, and at 6 feet tall, he towered over the ponies. The three that had jumped him all ran off screaming in fear, but they were laughing at the same time. They all ran to hide behind Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. Gunnar stood motionless for a few seconds, and then burst into laughter at the sight of the three small fillies hiding behind who he assumed to be their mothers or sisters or something of the sort. He faced Applejack, and she stepped aside to reveal a young pony with a large pink bow in her hair.

"Hey. Who're you?" Gunnar asked the filly.

"Ah'm Applebloom, and Ah'm Applejack's sister. What are you?"

"The name's Gunnar. I'm a GI, or Genetic Infantryman. Why don't you three come along with us to Twilight's, I'm going to be explaining a lot there, and the fewer times I need to say it, the better."

After the other two introduce themselves as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, they all carried on to the library. It only took two minutes to come across a new distraction: a greenish unicorn sitting on a bench, strumming a kind of instrument. Rainbow Dash requested that they go talk to her. When Gunnar stepped up, the unicorn looked up. She then began to stutter endlessly.

"You...You're... You're a... a... a real... hu... hu... human?" she managed to get out.

"Hey, finally someone who can recognize a human! Kind of, I'm not exactly a human, although I can see why you'd think so. I am a GI. I've explained it to these ponies already; ask them about it later to learn about me. By the way, your lyre is out of tune. I recommend that you get it tuned before attempting to panhandle for money. Got a name?"

"L...L...Lyra..."

Clearly she was shocked at seeing him, so Gunnar awkwardly walked away back to the mane 6. They were ready to carry on to the library, and all of them found Lyra's reaction hilarious. Gunnar looked around and saw that there was a certain pink pony nowhere to be found. He just shrugged it off and followed Twilight further. By now, it had gotten late, seeing as they left the hospital at about 5 pm, and it was now close to 6. Gunnar enjoyed the fresh cooler air; it was so different from his former life, breathing either synthetic air or pure toxins. He liked it here. It was so peaceful, he felt like he could get used to life like this. He still wanted to get back though, since losing a GI was something the Southers could not afford to do, financially or militaristically.

"We're here!" said Twilight.

Gunnar looked up at the building and saw a giant tree, with windows and a door. Not wanting to bother to ask about it, he simply followed Twilight in to the library.

It was quite dark inside, and Gunnar wasn't used to doing night ops, so his night vision wasn't the greatest, nor was his ability to adapt to night vision. He searched around a bit for a light switch, but the lights were suddenly flicked on.

"SURPRISE!" the shout was so unexpected that Gunnar thought he was going to die of a heart attack.

Pinkie Pie stepped forward from the crowd of ponies in the library. She jumped right up to Gunnar, who was still recovering from the shock, and started talking a mile a minute.

"Were you surprised were you were you because I sure would have been surprised I would have just been like *gasps* and then I would probably have started eating cake because that's my favourite dessert aside from cupcakes but seriously how can you top them I mean aside from icing..." she carried on like this, oblivious to the fact that Gunnar had walked off to find Twilight, or any other sane pony.


	3. Damn Parties

Chapter 4: Damn Parties

Gunnar was still annoyed that Pinkie had thrown this party. He wanted to settle in as soon as possible, and considering he had been out for well over a day and a half recovering from his injuries, he was starving. Although there were many sugary treats, Gunnar himself had never enjoyed them. He was about to leave so he could prepare a ration pack for himself in peace, but something caught his attention. He was almost to the door when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Um... excuse me Gunnar, but would you like something to eat?"

He turned around and saw Fluttershy holding a tray with some food on it. It was mostly fruit and vegetables of various sorts, and there was a bit of hay. The first thing to catch his eye however was a large slab of meat. It was uncooked, but he would be able to cook it easily.

"Thanks Fluttershy, I'll go cook this right now." Gunnar grabbed the meat and ran off, leaving behind the party.

He didn't know why he hated parties. He was just not that used to crowds that weren't actively trying to kill him. That didn't matter now; he was away from the library and headed for the edge of town. The sky was very cloudy, he hoped it wouldn't rain. He also took notice that the clouds would have had to appear in a matter of a few minutes. He would have to ask Twilight about that. The forest wasn't very far away, so he picked up the pace to get the meat cooking. He was running into the forest when suddenly he heard someone calling from overhead.

"Hey, you might want to get inside. There's a really big storm about to go over, and it would be safer inside."

Gunnar looked up and saw Rainbow Dash sitting on one of the clouds. Gunnar had it. He just had to ask about this.

"Ok Rainbow Dash, every turn I take, there is something odd happening. It's starting to annoy me without knowing how it happens. How are you able to stand on clouds?" he asked.

Dash looked puzzled for a second. Why would he ask such a question? Isn't he familiar with Pegasus ponies from his home?

"Well, Pegasi just have the ability to walk on the clouds. It's just natural. Here, every flying creature can stand on clouds. Don't you have any Pegasi where you're from?" she replied. As soon as Dash asked that question, she realized how dumb it must have sounded. He wasn't from Equestria and probably hadn't seen Pegasi before.

Gunnar smiled at the question and gave the obvious answer to Dash.

"Anyway Gunnar, it would be best if you went back inside. The storm's going to be a big one. You'd better get inside."

Gunnar hated the idea of returning to the party, but he saw nothing else he could do. Reluctantly he turned back and ran to the library. He arrived at the door, but he couldn't hear the party anymore. He opened the door, and indeed, the party had ended. He was glad, but decided not to let on about that. The first thing to hit him was that he still had no home in Equestria. Maybe Twilight or one of her friends could let him stay with them.

Applejack was the first of the six to realize Gunnar had returned. The rest of the ponies started to ask a few questions about where he had gone, but he quickly got those out of the way. Twilight decided to continue asking her questions for Gunnar about him and where he's from. After a few long ones, such as what Nu Earth like and why are you in Equestria, she got to a few that had arisen during her questioning.

"Gunnar, that's an odd name. How did you get it?" asked Twilight.

"Well, at birth, if you want to call it that, and GI is given the choice to specialize in a certain element of combat, and you get a nickname based on that. Gunnar isn't my real name; it's just what the GIs know me as. To be honest, I can't even recall my real name. For most of my life I've only been called Gunnar or 228R0. Anyway, I got the name because I chose to specialize in the default rifle that we're given. I can produce ammunition for it using no scrap metal that I salvage, so it's very useful in the field, and I get more salvage put aside for things like med paks or grenades. My aim with the rifle is also pretty good; I can hit an object the size of my frag grenades at about 100 yards. So that's why I'm named Gunnar. By the way, I've spent a good deal of time discussing me, yet I still know very little about you. Care to fill me in on recent events around here?" Gunnar finished.

The mane six took about 2 hours to recap their adventures together, starting with how Twilight met her friends all the way to after Rainbow's recovery in the hospital. This left Gunnar satisfied, and the mane six were insanely tired of talking.

"Alright everypony, we should go to sleep now, it's quite late." suggested Rarity.

"Hey, why don't you all stay here? I mean, it's late and I don't mind if you stay." Twilight asked.

So they all stayed with Twilight at her house for the night. It was far from uneventful.

Gunnar was standing on the drop pod deck, and was waiting for the green light. When the light went green, he looked around and saw the pod on his left was occupied by Twilight, and on his right was Rainbow Dash. Pinkie was opposite him, and to her left and right were Rarity and Fluttershy respectively. Applejack hoped into the pod on Fluttershy's right, and they all launched towards Nu Earth. All were wearing the battle suits of the Southers, which left Gunnar to assume they were going to fight. As he launched his pod, he got that same feeling that seemed to hit him every time he fell from space. He looked at the Digipad map, and saw where they were headed: the Quartz Zone.

The information hit Gunnar like a truck. He was stunned, and immediately feared for his own life again. They were headed into the Quartz Zone, which means it was probably another ambush. He watched in helpless horror as Twilight and Pinkie Pie's pods exploded, sending flaming chunks of metal flying straight at him. The pod got knocked around a fair bit, and Gunnar felt himself falling out.

_Dammit. Today I die. There's no way anyone can get to me in time to collect the biochip. Damn._

As the ground rushed up to meet him, Gunnar felt a strong tug at his combat harness. He spun around, and saw he had been grabbed by the crew of a Nort Hoppa. He swung his fists furiously, and managed to pull the hoses out of one Norts helmet, and the other gunner was quickly disposed of by a knife in the throat. Feeling the Hoppa turning to the right, Gunnar ran toward the cockpit. The door was locked, but it didn't last long before the GI tore it clear off. As the cockpit lost pressure, he was nearly hit by the co-pilot's knife flying out the back. Gunnar forced his way forward into the pilot's seat, and took control of the Hoppa. As it spun back toward the main battleground, Gunnar saw Rainbow Dash shooting past him. He started to fly after her, and shouted over the radio to get her attention.

Rainbow Dash turned back and looked the GI in the eyes. He saw her looking back, and Dash began to fly toward the Hoppa. As soon as she began to move, Gunnar watched the body of the cyan pegasus burst into several large chunks, as well as a massive flood of blood and guts. Rainbows decapitated head smacked into the windshield of the Hoppa. Gunnar was further filled with rage, but that was soon replaced by fear. The Norts on the Flak Cannon below were turning to fire on him. He attempted to pull the Hoppa around and avoid the incoming hailstorm of fire, but the right side engine was taken clear off by a direct hit. As the aircraft smashed to the ground as a burning wreck, Gunnar was thrown from the remains. He reached for his rifle as he felt the med pak needle stick into his shoulder. He stood up, and was immediately forced to cover by a machine gun burst. He held his rifle up to his eye, and it automatically loaded sniper rounds. He poked out from behind the large quartz chunk he hid behind. The machine gunner has quickly dispatched and his backup gunner took over. As the second one fell over the gun, Gunnar ran out and disposed of the Nort sergeant that was about to take control of the gun. With three more Norts to his name, Gunnar ran forward where he saw Fluttershy firing wildly, with dead Norts all around her. As Gunnar approached, he watched as the unmistakable sniper's laser sight focused on Fluttershy's forehead. He shouted out to the yellow pony, but too late. Her head burst, sending chunks of brain and a fountain of blood over the horrified GI.

"BASTARDS! YOU BASTARDS ARE GONNA GET IT FOR THIS!"

As he began his maniacal charge, another familiar face appeared. This time it was Rarity, the one pony that had not yet met her fate. She was horrified at the scene around her, and Gunnar could see that in her eyes. As a drill probe burst from the ground behind her, he could tell what she was about to do. Her eyes focused on a distant point, determined to reach it. He was forced to watch as the Norts emerged from the probe and stopped, as they watched the white unicorn put her pistol to her head.

"NO!"

Gunnar burst from cover, unloading his entire clip of ammunition into the Norts. Rarity's eyes met his as the unmistakable sound of a GI pistol shot rang out.

Rarity slumped over, and Gunnar was again thrown into an unrelenting rage. He ran at the drill probe, taking the machine gun fire it threw at him, until he climbed onto the top, ripped the hatch off, and tossed in his last frag grenade. He leapt clear of the probe, and watched as it buckled from the blast within. Turning his attention back to the battle he was still in, he heard another familiar voice.

"YEE HAW! Take that, ya Nort bastard!" That southern drawl...

Applejack! Gunnar realized that Applejack was still alive. He ran to the sound of the voice, only to see that it was in a deep valley. A lazooka trooper knelt on the clifftop, and was bombarding the GIs and Southers below. He ran to the artillery launcher, and ripped the air hoses clear from the Nort's helmet. As the body of the Nort writhed on the ground, struggling for fresh air, Gunnar looked down again and saw Applejack leading the charge as the forces below ran for the safety of the cliff tops. Then the worst possible thing happened. Not a nuclear strike, those weapons had been deemed useless on the desolate landscape. Through a massive chunk of quartz, the massive vehicle's engines roared. Through the thin wall of crystal came a weapon that all Southers feared more than any other. A Blackmare Tank.

Larger than a city block, this tank would tear the Souther forces to shreds. The only option he had was the lazooka at his feet. Picking up the weapon, he set the target on one of the massive machine gun turrets that were destroying the Southers. As the lazooka bucked back as the round flew off, Gunnar turned to face the other turret. He saw that the gunner had deemed a certain Souther to be a priority target. Applejack was nearly up the cliff, but a blast from the main gun of this behemoth knocked her down to the open field below. Applejack struggled to her feet, but was nothing for the turret to tear apart. Gunnar launched the second lazooka blast, but it was too late. Applejack was torn apart by the Blackmare's guns.

Gunnar fell to his knees as the last of the ponies laid there, dead from the Norts most feared weapon. Gunnar did not understand why he felt the way he did about the deaths of the ponies, he hardly knew them. But regardless, he felt for the six dead ponies as if they were his closest friends. He was about to get up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. There stood the man who was responsible for all of this. The man who single handed killed all the GIs except for Rogue. The man who they thought they had killed in the battle of _. The Traitor General. Gunnar dropped his rifle where it lay. He stood motionless for a few seconds. Then with the fury of a man who had seen his best friends die before him, he swung. The Traitor General fell back, clutching his face. Gunnar went in with his knife in hand, and slashed hard at the Traitor. As his arm fell limp, Gunnar looked the man in the face. It was no longer the Traitor General. It was Pinkie Pie.

"Gunnar, wha...what are you doing?" the pink party pony's expression was not her usual bubbly appearance, but rather a straight serious look that caused Gunnar to stop. He looked up, and saw he was in the library, the other main six ponies looking on. Gunnar awkwardly stepped to his feet, sheathing the knife he nearly used to kill Pinkie. As the six ponies watched awkwardly, he walked to the door, a horrified expression on his face. There was no denying it. He was going insane. He had become a danger to Ponyville.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is my last prepared chapter. Let me know what you think, and I'll continue if I get positive feedback. Also, this was my most action-intensive chapter, and I think I may include more dreams like this in the future. Also, if you want your OCs or other Rogue Trooper characters included, let me know. I am planning to include the others, let me know what you think about that. Thank you everyone who has read this so far.  
><strong>


	4. Danger to Equestria

Gunnar was running as fast as he could. He had attacked Pinkie Pie.

_Why did I do that? I just don't get it..._

He ran a bit further, but then began to slow down. There was a familiarity about where he was. Looking around a bit more, he picked up the smell of rotting meat. Why would there be something like that here? Walking through the clearing ahead, Gunnar saw something that surprised him.

It was a dead manticore.

The bloated carcass lay on the ground, untouched. He thought at first that perhaps it was killed by some predator, and he pulled out his rifle. As he walked around to in front of the dead beast, he saw what had killed it. It was very obvious to him. It was not the work of a predator, or even an accident. It was the work of a GI pistol.

_So I'm back where I started. That's a pleasant surprise. Maybe I can find a way back home from here._..

Gunnar began searching the nearby bushes for any other signs of a way of escape. All he could see were patches of blood on the trees from where he laid after waking, and the slightly crumpled grass from where Fluttershy had probably dragged him to Ponyville. That was all useless to Gunnar, and he sat against the tree in front of the manticore, and began to ponder all that had happened in the past week or so.

_So first I wind up in some crazy operation for the Southers to take back the Quartz Zone again, I nearly fall to my death; wake up in some fantasy world, nearly bleed to death before getting eaten alive by a manticore, only to be taken to some town populated entirely by talking colourful ponies. I get invited to stay at one's house, and dream of watching them die in the Quartz Zone. I finally wake from that nightmare, only to find out I was about to kill one of them. My life is seriously messed up, even for a pure-bred warrior._

As Gunnar got back to his feet, he heard a small noise from behind him. He turned, and found himself face to face with something he had not expected.

A zebra stood face to face with him, unfazed by his appearance, the dead beast, nor the bloody clearing. She walked toward him, saying

"It would seem you are lost, my friend. How would like to stay with me, before the night does end?"

*Yes, I know I suck at rhyming*

Gunnar was surprised by the invitation, but readily accepted. He needed somewhere to stay, and he hoped that maybe this zebra could help him get out of Equestria.

"Hey, you got a name?" Gunnar asked casually.

"Zecora is my name, perhaps you can tell me the same?" she said, hinting that she wanted his name.

"The name's Gunnar."

They continued to make small talk the entire way back to what Gunnar assumed to be Zecora's home. Gunnar looked at the hut, taking note of the artefacts he saw there. They appeared to be mostly African, if he remembered the Souther history books correctly. He looked around at the inside of the hut, it reminded him of a building he had been in one time in Nu Paree. There was nothing like the amount of exotic powders, crystals, plants, and herbs that he saw in here. Zecora walked over to a bubbling cauldron in the middle of the hut. She took two bowls and ladled some of the contents into the bowls. Gunnar hadn't eaten for three days now, and he was starting to get very hungry.

"Hey, Zecora, what's that?"

"It is soup of carrot and potato; I trust you can eat it, no?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Gunnar took the bowl and quickly began eating it. It was very thick soup, and it was filled with potato and carrot chunks. Gunnar quickly wolfed down the bowl. He was about to ask for another bowl when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Zecora walked to open it, and she was immediately thrown back against the wall. Instinctively, Gunnars hand flew to his holster for his pistol. He drew the weapon in time to see a large light flash outside. Two pure white armoured pegasi entered the hut, and stood at attention next to the doorway. Gunnar holstered his pistol, and rose to his feet, head mere inches from the ceiling. He looked at the two armoured pegasi, and the lead one signalled to leave the hut. Casting a look back at Zecora, Gunnar reluctantly left. He was greeted outside by two more guards, and a golden chariot.

"Get in, sit down, and shut up." the lead pegasus instructed.

Gunnar climbed into the vehicle, and was surprised when it took to the air. He watched as Ponyville passed below. The cool morning air blew over Gunnar's short mohawk haircut as they carried on toward a large city hanging off the edge of a distant mountain. Canterlot was waiting for him.

When the chariot landed in front of the royal palace, Gunnar was relieved that he could finally stand again. He looked towards the massive building standing before him. The Royal Palace stood tall, its gates defiant against any potential threats. The Royal Guards hinted to Gunnar that he was to follow them into the palace. Not wanting to make himself seem like more of a potential threat or just flat rude, he followed the guards. They were wary of him, clearly they must have known about what he did. It was not long before he was standing in front of a massive set of doors. They opened, and Gunnar was thrown to the floor, falling to his knees. He looked up to meet eyes with two ponies before him. They stood much taller than the other ponies he had seen, but that was not the only distinguishing feature. They both possessed both wings and a horn.

_Shit, they must be the alicorns that Twilight mentioned. It was Princess... Celestia? Luna? Yeah, I think that was it..._

Gunnar began to rise to his feet, but was kicked back down by the guard standing behind him. He was about to cast an angered glare at the guard, but was interrupted by the voice of Celestia.

"I am Princess Celestia of Equestria, and this is my sister Luna. Together we rule over this land. Tell me, creature, what are you?"

"I am a GI, ma'am."

"As long as you speak to my face, you shall address me as your majesty or your highness. Am I understood?"

"Jawohl, your majesty." Gunnar said with a sarcastic grin.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Celestia roared back at him, quite angered. Twilight must have mentioned the Pinkie Pie incident to her.

"It means of course, your majesty." Gunnar replied sharply, but not aggressively. At least, he hoped not.

"Hmm, well my student Twilight tells me that you were found in the Everfree Forest by Fluttershy. I consulted Fluttershy on the matter, and she claims you were found next to a dead manticore. How did one such as yourself manage to kill such a beast in your weakened state?"

Gunnar thought about his answer for a minute, and then decided to show Celestia.

"With this you highness." As he spoke, he drew his pistol and threw it to the ground in front of the two alicorns. Luna began to levitate it to her face, studying it. Gunnar was glad he had left the safety on, it wouldn't go well if Luna wound up dead from a bullet when he was already in deep shit with Celestia. Luna returned the weapon to Gunnar, who replaced it into his holster.

"Now, you were in hospital for a few days unconscious. When you recovered, you were taken to Twilight's home, where you spent the night, correct?" Celestia continued to question the GI, glaring daggers into his eyes.

"Yes your majesty."

"Now this is the part that I am enraged about. Why is it that when you awoke, you were on top of Pinkie Pie, and after breaking her nose, you held a knife over her head, and nearly rammed it into her throat?" Celestia described.

Gunnar did not answer that. He could not answer that, not without making things worse. If he told Celestia about his dream, then there would be worse consequence when she found out exactly what he was. Gunnar must have remained silent for too long, since Celestia glared harder, and asked her question again.

This time Gunnar had a response.

"Your majesty, I nearly killed Pinkie Pie for one major reason. I am no peaceful being, by any standard. I was born in a test tube, and raised from my biochip activation to fight. I was made for the sole purpose of killing. I was merely fulfilling my purpose."

As he spoke those words, Celestia erupted. Her horn began to glow, and Gunnar quickly leapt aside to prevent himself from being torn apart by the energy wave sent forward.

"Princess, listen to me. I was about to kill Pinkie voluntarily. What had happened that night is what caused this."  
>"I'm listening. You have 2 minutes to change my mind."<p>

Gunnar took a deep breath as he began to recount the dream. He watched as Luna's eyes grew wider, but then they began to take on a sympathetic expression. Seeing this as a good sign, since now one of the two would probably take his side, Gunnar began to reduce the sugarcoating, and described the deaths of Rarity and Applejack in vivid detail. He was about to begin telling about the Traitor General, when...

"And that's time. Gunnar, all you have told me is how 6 of the most important ponies in Equestria met their gruesome ends in a battle that I do not understand. What I do understand is this. You are a threat to Equestria and for that, you must be..." she paused to think of a word.

"... eliminated."

Luna leapt from her seat, but Celestia had already smashed Gunnar to the wall, and 10 unicorn guards came forward to carry him to a prison cell.

"Gunnar, you will have one final choice. Take one hour to mentally prepare yourself for execution, or you may be killed now. Your choice." Celestia called to the half conscious GI.

"I will take one hour. I'll be ready by then." was his cool reply.

Gunnar was thrown into the cell, and locked to the wall. All of his equipment was taken away, and left in the hallway outside the cell. He looked around and tried to break free, but to no avail. All he could do was wait and hope that the ponies didn't know what they were doing for an execution.

He didn't need to wait long. Soon enough the guards came back, and began to transport him to a small basement room. He was given all his equipment back, since they had enough unicorn guards to prevent any escape attempts. This was it, the last chance he had. He was blindfolded the entire way into the dark room, but they did take it off. He looked at the strange device before him. It was seemingly ancient, and there was no way of telling if it was from one hundred or one thousand years ago. There were cobwebs all over the chair he saw, but it couldn't be electric. There was a mere one strap for each limb, and then it hit him. It was for injections.

He was about to laugh, but quickly stopped. Something had caught his eye. Or more specifically, somepony. He glanced to his right, and saw the mane six standing before him, behind a glass pane. All of them looked downcast, and especially Pinkie, but it was different. Rather than being horrified or scared, they looked sad and sympathetic. Gunnar knew that meant they didn't want him to die.

Although grateful for the presence of six ponies that had become his closest friends in a matter of days, he knew that Celestia had still ordered him dead. There was something though, that she hadn't considered. Gunnar was resistant to all but one kind of poison, a nameless mixture that the Southers only had one sample of, and the Norts only possessed two samples, and one had already been used on Helm. The pony that was apparently the executioner walked into the chamber.

"So, prisoner, had a good run?"

Ignoring the question, Gunnar simply replied: "What's the poison?"

Taken off guard, the executioner gave him a puzzled look and replied "Cyanide, why? Got a preference?"

Gunnar only smiled and chuckled at the response of the pony before him. Gunnar knew that he could take over two hundred doses of cyanide and still perform his duties. He put on a resigned face, and walked to the chair. He was strapped in, and then the pony with the needle laughed maniacally as he rammed it into the GIs forearm. Gunnar pretended to be affected by the toxin, and then went limp. The mane six watched in horror as their newest friends lay limp with the poison needle in his arm, last words being "what's the poison?" After one minute of apparent death, the executioner walked away, pleased with his work. He was just at the door when he heard from behind him:

"Hey buddy, got any more?"

The pony spun around and saw Gunnar laying, still strapped in place, but grinning happily at the executioner. Freaking out, he ran to the door, yelling for the guards. The guards, however, were equally as surprised. Gunnar struggled a bit, and then managed to break the restraints on his arms and legs. The executioner watched in horror as the GI walked out the door, and rejoined the mane six.

"Gunnar, what happened? Why didn't the poison work? Did you do something to the executioner?" he was bombarded with even more questions and a group hug from the six ponies.

"Nay mates, don't you remember a thing I told you? I'm a GI, and that means that among other things, I am immune to most poisons." Gunnar watched happily as the mane six all facehoofed as they remembered what Gunnar had told them.

"But Gunnar, what do you do now? Celestia will have you killed some other way when she hears that you are still alive." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"It's true sugarcube, Celestia ain't no pony to give up that easy." pointed out Applejack.

"Then I won't let her find me."

Gunnar quickly gave the mane 6 a two fingered salute, and turned to run off. He got no farther than the doors to the basement when he was stopped in his tracks by something he never would have expected. Opening the door as he ran toward it was something that he hoped would not come to Equestria. As the Nort Infantryman charged, Gunnar's worst fears had come true.

The war had come to Equestria.


	5. Norts?

Gunnar swung his rifle hard over the Nort's head, and was met with a resounding crack. The Nort's back up, consisting of two more infantrymen and a sergeant, turned to fire. Gunnar rolled forward and opened up on the three standing Norts. They fell in quick succession. The gunfire attracted the attention of the mane 6, who came running up from the execution chamber. As soon as they saw the dead Norts, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, and Twilight began to panic. Applejack and Rainbow were simply staring at the dead bodies of the Norts, as though they expected them to reanimate. Gunnar spoke up, in a very different, more commanding voice.

"Alright, this is the situation I spent my whole life facing. I want you six to keep tight on me, and follow my instructions to the letter, understood?"

The six ponies just nodded and ran over the Norts to Gunnar. He reloaded his rifle, not caring about how much ammunition he still had in a clip since he could manufacture it infinitely. He silenced his rifle as they ran forward. As Gunnar approached another corner, he could hear voices around it.

"Kommandant, vat vill ve do vith zese prisoners?"

"Simple. Ve vait for pickup, and den ve get a nice bonus for capturing what appear to be the leaders of zis much too happy place." the sergeant replied.

As the Norts continued to poke fun at the two alicorns they allegedly held prisoner, Gunnar peeked around the corner. Indeed, Princesses Celestia and Luna sat against the wall, clearly drugged heavily, and seemingly beaten badly as well.

"Tia, I told you not to kill that GI..." Luna managed to say to Celestia.

"-and then the General... vait! GI! Vhere is zis GI? TELL ME PRISONER!" the sergeant frantically shouted.

Celestia looked up and spat on the Nort's foot. "He's dead in the execution chamber."

"You lie! I sent a team there, and they have not reported back yet! VHERE IS ZE GI!" he shouted louder, smacking Celestia with his rifle.

"Right behind you..."

The sergeant turned around, but not before Gunnar had grabbed his air hoses and wrapped them around his neck. The Nort began struggling for air, but the GI pulled the hoses tighter and snapped his neck. The other Norts around struggled to get their weapons on target, but not before Gunnar had thrown the dead commander in their bullets path. As the shots hit home, Gunnar flew back around the corner, catching the mane 6 by surprise. Silencing them with a glance, Gunnar started shooting. After a brief firefight involving the deaths of three Norts, Gunnar stepped back out from behind the wall.

"Well Celestia, consider yourself lucky. Let me get those bonds off you two." Gunnar stepped forward and with his knife, sliced the ropes that held Celestia and Luna.

"Well, as grateful as I am that you came along to save us, two questions. First, how did you not die to the neurotoxin? Second, how do you intend to save all of Equestria on your own?" Luna asked.

"Well, I've said this a lot lately, but I am a GI. GIs are engineered to not be affected by most poisons. You just so happened to choose a very simple one, and there is only one I am not immune to. Second, I was hoping maybe you could get more GIs into Equestria." Gunnar answered.

"Well, Gunnar, I hate to say this, but only 4 of your kind entered through that rift that brought you here. They wound up spread all over Equestria, but these other brutes, you called them Norts, I believe, came through some other means. I believe there to be approximately 1500 Norts in the lands around Equestria right now. What came here was a small scouting force. It may be best if you found the other three beings quickly. I fear we may soon be facing a force too large to fight alone."

"Luna, I will find these others even if I have to travel to the ends of the earth. I'll be back." Gunnar promised.

Gunnar was already regretting his most recent assignment. How was he going to find three beings in this massive nation, and then defend it from the Nort army on their doorstep? No doubt they would send more troops to see what happened to the scouting party. For that reason, Gunnar had opted to stay for two weeks in Canterlot or until a recovery party was sent out.

He didn't need to wait long.

After two days, a familiar sound droned across the city. The unmistakable sound of a deployment Hoppa carried across the landscape. Gunnar quickly ran for the most likely landing site. If the Hoppa carried any sort of life detection hardware, then his presence would be known by all the Norts. That would only mean immediate invasion and probably losing the war against the Norts. As the Hoppa grew closer to the ground, Gunnar watched as it disgorged 4 Nort soldiers, as well as one scientist. The Hoppa began to power down, and Gunnar watched as the pilots themselves hopped out. Just before he could begin firing and taking down these men, something he hoped not to happen happened.

Several ponies had stepped forward, and attempted to speak with the Nort sergeant. The sergeant simply turned back to the mare that stood before him and raised his rifle to his shoulder. Gunnar knew he would kill the pony, and rushed out from his hiding spot. Climbing onto the Hoppa, he grabbed hold of one of the side-mounted machine guns. Barrels spinning, he let loose on all the Norts around him. They quickly realized what was going on and ran for cover. The sergeant was torn apart by the burst, but all the others made it out. Gunnar grabbed his rifle and ran after the Norts. He vaulted over a wall to find himself face to face with one of the pilots. A quick smack from his rifle butt disposed of this threat.

The other Norts were panicking, and that resulted in mass blindfire. Determined to not let any pony get hurt, Gunnar started moving around the walls that the Norts hid behind. He was about to dispose of what he thought to be the last Nort. As the shotgunner brought his weapon to bear on the GI, he was finished by a three-round burst to the head. Gunnar stood, about to declare the area safe, when he noticed the co pilot of the Hoppa running for the craft. Hoisting his rifle to his eye, Gunnar took careful aim. Sniping was not his strong point, not like Rogue. He could snipe well, but the presence of civilians made the shot more dangerous. He clicked on the gyrostabilizer, and put the crosshairs on target.

CRACK

The shot echoed throughout Canterlot, and ponies were panicking as they ran around for shelter. Gunnar put his rifle back, and drew his pistol.

"Hey! Get out of the Hoppa!" Gunnar shouted out, in case his shot had missed.

When he received no response, he climbed into the main cabin, looking toward the cockpit. He saw the blood splatter on the walls; clearly he had hit his mark. Turning slowly, he saw the body of the co pilot lying against the back wall. Letting out a sigh of relief, Gunnar went to salvage what he could off the bodies.

"Gunnar, y'all 'round here?" called out a familiar southern drawl.

"I'm in here Applejack!" he called back.

Gunnar sat down as he watched the six mares enter the Hoppa. He was just about to greet them, but then he heard a static noise emanating from the cockpit, followed by a rather Slavic accent.

"Vhiskey Vun Vun Two, report your status."

The six ponies began looking around for the source of the sound, clearly nervous. It occurred to Gunnar that he had not explained radios. The voice over the radio repeated itself.

"Vhiskey Vun Vun Two, report your status."

Gunnar cleared his throat and used his best Slavic accent as he spoke back to the radio.

"Zis is Vhiskey Vun Vun Two. Area clear of hostiles. Ve have sent search parties for any possible survivors of the lost scouting party."

"Vhat? Vhy did you do zat? Kommand vill have you hang, dumbkopf! You vere sent to find a suitable site for Kommand to establish a forward base!"

Realizing the trouble he was in by assuming that it was a recovery party, he spoke up again.

"Oh yes, ve are doing zat. It vas just two men sent to find the scouting party that surfaced nearby that vent missing recently. Ah, my men are returning from ze scouting." Gunnar paused for a few seconds. "Zey report having found no suitable land here."

"Damn. Very vell, carry on to ze alternate." the radio cut out.

Gunnar breathed another sigh of relief, and turned back to the mane 6, who were sitting there watching him with a very puzzled look.

"Um, Gunnar, what was that all about?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, this Hoppa was carrying a party of 7 Norts, seemingly here for recovering the party that attacked the palace. It turns out that the Norts are planning to attack Eqeustria sooner than we thought. They were scouting out a spot for their commanders to set up a base."

The six ponies before him started to look panicked, but they quickly managed to contain their nervousness. Fluttershy was the first to speak up.

"Well, maybe we should, um, if it's alright with you, that is..."

"Come on Fluttershy, spit it out." said Twilight.

"Well, I think we should go and find these other three beings. If you don't mind..."

"Well, Fluttershy, now we can. My idea is to use this Hoppa to find them. I just hope they won't shoot us down. If they're Southers, then I think we will have a problem."

"But I thought you WERE a Souther, darling." objected Rarity.

"Yes, I am. This hoppa, however, is not. If they see it, they will either hide, or shoot it out of the sky." explained Gunnar.

They continued to discuss their ideas, but in the end they could not make the decision to go after the three other beings due to their not knowing where they were. Twilight offered to let Gunnar stay with her in Ponyville again, but Gunnar refused. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with Pinkie.

"Well, y'all can stay with me if ya want." offered Applejack.

Gunnar considered it briefly before accepting the offer. Grabbing his kit, he watched as the 6 ponies exited the hoppa.

"Hey, wait. It would be faster if we took the hoppa back to Ponyville."

The mane 6 nervously glanced at the craft, then quickly debated if they should use this unknown means of transport or not. Finally Twilight stepped forward.

"Alright Gunnar, we'll take the hoppa."

Gunnar smiled; he had some plans for these ponies. As they stepped into the cabin of the craft, Gunnar began his pre-flight briefing.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and refrain from moving about the cabin while the craft is in motion. If you are feeling sick, there are no sick bags on the aircraft. In the event of an engine failure, I will abandon the aircraft and leave you to your fates. Have a nice flight!"

Taking great pleasure in the frightened looks on his passengers faces, Gunnar revved the engines to takeoff RPM. When the hoppa took to the air, he heard a mix of excited and frightened shrieks from behind him. Turning the hoppa towards Ponyville, he set in the autopilot for a nice leisurely trip back. He got up and walked into the cabin to be greeted with uneasy looks from Rainbow Dash and Applejack, but looks of terror from the rest.

"Um, Gunnar, not to complain, but whom, might I ask, is in control of this craft?" asked Rarity, seeming like she was about to throw up.

"Oh, right, I forgot that I'm supposed to be flying this thing. Oh well, I'll remember next time." was Gunnar's reply.

Immediately everypony just glared at Gunnar, and man, if looks could kill Gunnar would be dead six times over. He stood there looking stunned for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing. He doubled over, unable to contain himself. With even harsher looks from the ponies, Gunnar decided the time for his fun had ended.

"Alright, alright, I admit, I don't need to be in the cockpit for the whole flight. I've engaged a system called autopilot, which keeps the hoppa at a constant altitude, speed, and heading." Gunnar explained.

Immediately, all the looks of fear were replaced by confusion, but that soon gave way to anger. Applejack shot Gunnar a look that he couldn't quite decipher, but he knew it couldn't be good. That aside, he returned to the cockpit in time to find something that he had really hoped to avoid.

A Sammy missile lock.

"SHIT!"

Gunnar rammed a switch on the weapons console, and the hoppa dropped a cloud of chaff behind it, messing up the missile lock. Gunnar swung the hoppa around and set it down in a nearby field.

He drew his rifle off its holder on his pack as he ran to the doors, and jumped out, expecting to be fired on by Nort rifles. All he got instead was a very pleasant sight.

It was Helm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**There was quite a delay between chapter 4 and this chapter, but I've been busy with school, and updates may be getting more and more delayed as work piles up.**

**Also, I highly recommend that anyone who likes this story to first, leave a review, and second, buy the game. $10-$20 on Steam, great game too.**

**The previous chapters have been very action intensive, and I'm starting to add some more friendship elements to this story. Don't expect any shipping, I can't write that in that style very well. But I do not expect to have much more action until around chapter 10, so stick with me til then.**


	6. AN

I regret to inform you that this story is no longer being updated. It says the same thing on my profile, but from what I can tell, no one ever looks at that. Sorry for any inconvenience.


End file.
